


The Uprising

by Kuma_In_Pink



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_In_Pink/pseuds/Kuma_In_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Hundred years after Voldemort's downfall, the Wizarding World as we know it has changed. The relationship between magical creatures and wizards has declined to the point of hostility. After decades of taking the increasing abuse, a movement known as "The Uprising" has been started. </p><p>The time has come for them to defend themselves. Wizards and witches beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Hello, readers! As of late, some of my friends and I have been really absorbed with this role play I made. It's called "Creatures of the Magical World: The Uprising". Basically, it's about the world 200 years after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. In it, wizards and magical creatures are waging war against each other. 
> 
> Seeing that so much time has passed, all the cannon characters are dead, with the exception of Fawkes, (who will show up later on). Most of the pure blood families are completely gone, with a dwindling few remaining. 
> 
> You don't need to know anything about the game in order to read - in fact, this story was made to enhance the role play experience.
> 
> If you want more information about the game, feel free to send me a message. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue: From Ashes to Fire, A Phoenix Reborn**

 

**December 12th, 2157: Veilson Cemetery, 11:40 PM**

 

It was a cold, winter evening. The kind of cold that sinks bone-deep, tearing through flesh and blood with the power of a Cutting Curse. Most witches and wizards would cast a Warming Charm, but Lucinda saw to it that her master need not waste his energy. She kept him as comfortable as possible with her warmth and song. She didn't trill out whole lyrics, just phrases that would wrap around them and form a barrier of sorts. Her master wore a solid black cloak, intricately decorated with red and gold fire patterns - in homage to her, according to him. The cloak was hooded, hiding his face from view. They were here to mourn the passing of his wife, who had died from a myriad of health problems last summer. It was a loss that neither of them recovered from - Elanor had been a wonderful woman, and the three of them had lived a happy, adventurous live together. No matter how many humans she befriended in her life, Lucinda knew that she would never forget her.

Even her song could not remove the gloom from this situation. _Scrape step. Scrape step._ The sounds came from the slow movement of his fet, as he dragged his aging body down along the winding cobblestone path. The sound of each step reminded Lucinda that it wouldn't be long before her master's life would end as well. The thought sent shivers down her spine. What would she do when the inevitable came to pass, and she found herself all alone in the world? Lucinda cooed mournfully.

"My sweet Lucinda, you've been such a dear friend." He murmured, as they arrived at Elanor's grave. "And I will never forget you."

Those words nearly froze the phoenix mid-flight. She perched herself on his shoulder and stared at him, her eyes wet with tears that weren't meant for healing.

 _"Why do you speak like this?"_ she sang, half-confused, half-terrified. It couldn't be his time now, could it? Instead of answering her immediately, he placed the arrangement of flowers he'd bought on Elanor's grave.

"Death is everywhere, Lucinda. You do not understand what that means. Not truly." he said, his tone hard and cold. Lucinda sensed a great weariness in him, and bitterness as well. "How could you, when you'll live on forever, spreading your light and song to those you deem lucky?"

A sudden, harsh cold came to the air, one that even her warmth could block against. She could feel it trickle through her, a foreign and disturbing sensation. A thin layer of ice spread through the cemetery, coating everything in sight. It killed flowers, and the stars seemed to fade from existence. Instinctively, she flew upward, though nowhere near as fast as normal. Some great, invisible force pressed against her on all sides, weakening her muscles to the point that she had to rest on Elanor's rounded tombstone.

 _"Do you feel that? I think there's something out there!"_ Lucinda trilled fearfully, feeling her warmth start to fade. He ignored her.

"You have a duty to me as my familiar, right?" he inquired, running his wrinkled hands along her back. "If I told you I needed help, you would assist me, would you not?" Instead of the usual comfort that gesture brought, it spread the cold further. This time, it traveled through her veins, making her shiver violently.

 _"Y-you know I would! Haven't I always?"_ She asked this in song, even as she started to realize that the source of the cold was _him_. _"You d-don't feel so good. Do you need to be healed?"_

"I need more than your tears can offer." he replied coolly, without the faintest hint of emotion. With a great effort, he kneeled down, so that their faces were right next to each other's. Lucinda cried out - his eyes were glowing white now, though that wasn't all that changed. His skin had gone from a healthy peach color, to a sickly, faint blue. Various scabs adorned his hands and arms. His breath smelled of dead flesh, his teeth gnarled and rotten.

"What happened to you?" Lucinda asked tearfully. Whatever it was, it was clear that he wouldn't be long for this world. She was so upset that she had spoken it, rather than used her phoenix song. And yet, he seemed to understand.

"Only what needed to." he replied, anxiously now. "I have too many things things to do, too many things I want to see!"He leaned in close to her, so that their faces were touching. He took a deep breath, and at once, Lucinda was assaulted by waves of agonizing, freezing cold. "You've done so much for me, but I fear that you must do more." He grabbed her by the throat, though not hard enough to make breathing impossible.

Much to her horror, she found that she couldn't speak, move or resist in any way. Lucinda could only dangle limply, as he carried her off. The cold seeped deeper and deeper. _What is he doing? Where is he taking me? Why is he like this? Dear Athena, please help us!_

~()~

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived to an empty patch of land, which had yet to be given a grave. He gently placed her on the snow-covered ground, positining her so that she lay with her wings out and stomach up. Using a large stick he had grabbed along the way, he drew a circle around her body. Then a triangle outside of the circle, followd by magical runes. Since she couldn't move her neck, Lucinda could only make out one of the symbols: _K'yarn. To consume._

A jolt of dread and betrayal went through her. That rune could only be used for one thing. Great Athena! He meant to -

"This is where we must part our ways, my dear, sweet Lucinda. Thank you for making my life, and Elanor's, the best it could have been." He raised his right hand, and the circle glowed a dark, pitch black. "I will use your sacrifice the best way I can." he raised his left hand, and the triangle turned a bluish white. The K'yarn rune turned a deep, brilliant gold.

_No! No! Don't! Please, no!_

"By darkest night, by coldest black, I take thy warmth unto myself."

Something ripped from Lucinda's very essence, stripping her of what little warmth remained in her body. Gold light flooded out of her, and abosrbed into him. She cried out at the shock of it, as her immortal flame, the very source of her life force, began to take over.

"D-d-don't do this! Pl-please stop!" she stammered desperately, both out of fear and cold.

He didn't even offer her a pitying glance.

"By darkest night, by coldest black, I grasp thy power!"

A sharp, stabbing pain jabbed her in the heart. But it was so much more than that. Many invisible hands tore into her very spirit, her very being, grasping and clawing with a terrible force. It happened rapidly, without warning or chance for respite. Lucinda squawked an ugly, pained noise, as she felt a part of herself being siphoned away. One by one, she lost it all - her strength, her light, her warmth, and her phoenix song. All that remained was her immortal flame, which shined within her like a beacon, trying its utmost to combat the cold. Her body's last defense. _It's now or never._ Came her grim thought. _Either I die, or he does._

"By darkest night, by coldest black, I -"

"No!" she cried, forcing herself to get up. "I won't let you do this!" she took off into the air, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. Her movements were awkward, shaky and ungraceful, but that didn't matter. She didn't want to die - not here, not now, not ever! Momentarily forgetting the hurt and betrayal, shutting away the desire to give into him and let him have her, she did the only thing she could.

Lucinda forced a portion of her fire to manifest around her, and shot it at him. Instead of blasting him away, it spread through the cemetery and melted all the snow and ice. The fire was grand and golden, shining far brighter than anything natrual. The fire consumed her master, wrapped around his arms, legs and chest, burning away his mourning cloak. And then, calling upon a smaller portion, she flashed away from him and severed the bond they shared.

Never again would they meet.

~()~

**December 13th - December 19th, 2157: Veilson Forest**

 

Wake up. Stare blankly at the sky. Sleep.

 

That was Lucinda's pattern for the following week. She didn't move from her spot on the hard, cold ground. Movement required trying to do something, and really, what was there? Those white, lifeless eyes, the eternal cold, and little flashes of her master's betrayal often haunted her, waking or dreaming. Deep in her soul, she could still feel the ripping and the clawing. Leaving her _tainted, defiled_ and a complete _ruin_ of a creature. By phoenix law and custom, she was worthless now. The part of her that invested itself in them couldn't stop from lamenting what she had done to her master - by all rights, he should have had access to her magic. The fact that he sought to destory her meant that she had _failed_ him.

_My sweet Lucinda, you've been such a dear friend._

_You have aduty to me as a familiar, right?_

_I have too many things I want to do, too many things I want to see!_

_And I will never forget you._

_I need mroe than your tears can offer._

_You've done so much for me, but I fear you must do more._

_This is where we part our ways, my dear, sweet Lucinda._

On the last day, she felt the beginnings of a Deep Sleep consume her, and she embraced it, hoping that she would never wake.

~()~

 

**April 20th, 2158: Veilson Forest**

 

 

"What swan doing out there?"

"Been hurt. Must be meat-skins!"

"So sad. She pretty."

Lucinda found herself somewhere dank, musky and warm. She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer surrounded by white, but by brown earth. Groggily, she tried raising her head, but that only resulted in giving her a headache.

"Don't get up." said a high-pitched voice. "You hurt. Need healing." two small, potato-shaped persons came into her field of vision. They were goofy looking things, but their expresions were ones of sincere concern.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked them, her voice raspy from a lack of use.

"Me Phed." said one of the potato-people.

"Me Gwane." said the one with the high-pitched voice.

"We call Karthen. Karthen heal you." The second one offered her a stone bowl that held water in it. "Drink, swan?"

Lucinda was confused as to why they called her a swan, but her mouth felt a lot dryer when presented with water. She hadn't had a drink since - no. She wouldn't think of it.

"Yes, please."

Phed held her head, while Gwane slowly dripped the water into her open mouth. She only allowed small sips at a time. "Gwane wait here with swan. Mee go find Karthen." Phed spoke solmenly, before waddling off. It was a goofy attempt at walking, but Lucinda didn't laugh. They were being so kind to her.

Gwane pet her head in a soothing fashion. "What swan's name?"

"I'm Lucinda." she replied weakly. "Why do you keep calling me swan?"

"You look like swan. Pretty bird me saw back home. You not swan?"

Memories of that night came to her once more, as she slowly moved her head to see that her beautiful plumage had turned an ugly white. The color of snow. It was then, seeing a physical reminder of what had been done, that she wept. _Filthy. Tainted. Ruined._ Gwane held her head and petted it once more.

"Pretty bird." she murmured softly. "It okay, pretty bird."

After a while, Phed returned with a taller, skinner looking potato-person. He was a gnarled, old thing that walked with a tiny cane. He wore a small satchel, which looked poorly pieced together. "This Karthen. He leader of tribe." Phed introduced seriously. "Come, Gwane. Leave them be."

Gwane gently set Lucinda's head back down, and smiled sweetly at her. "You safe, pretty bird. No tears." And with that, the two were off, leaving her to have a long discussion with this Karthen fellow.

~()~

Lucinda learned many things during their talk. The location she was staying in belonged to a tribe of nomadic gnomes, many of whom had been removed from their own homes biy wizards and witches, for staters. She also learned that Karthen was a title of deepest respect, and that his actual name was Grunkle. He served the other gnomes by healing them. Often, he took in new strays, and had others set out to locate new gnomes that had no homes of their own. From there, she discovered that she had only been out for a few months, that it was spring now, and the world was a much darker place than she had ever known.

In the past, gnomes had made their homes alongside wizards, and enjoyed games of "gnome toss" with them. Sometimes, things got out of hand, but they usually had fun. One day, however, wizards started using toxins to forcibly remove them from their homes, killing many of them in the process. They'd had no choice but to move from place to place, living separate form the people they once adored. It was a story that tugged at Lucinda's heartstrings, and she found herself feeling somewhat kindred with them. Hadn't her master tried to do the same thing, without warning or cause?

"You not swan. You can't be. Please tell me your story?" he asked, his tone curious.

Lucinda tried to oblidge, but couldn't seem to find the words. It was too painful, still far too fresh to confide in someone with. She wished Fawkes were here. He would sympathize, explain, help. "I-I can't." she whispered helplessly. "I-I'm sorry."

Grunkle nodded, as though he understood. "No rush. Take time. Stay here, heal." he walked up to her, and smeared a sweet smelling paste on her beak, the bottoms of her feet, and her wings. "This special medicine. I tmakes body stronger. Sleep now. Gwane send in food soon."  And with that, he waddled off, leaving Lucinda to her very complex line of thoughts.

~()~

 

**November 24th, 2158: Veilson Forest - Gnome Home**

 

 

The next seven months were much easier on Lucinda. The gnomes tended to her constantly, and regaled her with tales of their adventures. It was slow and painful, but she started to recover from her _ex-master's_ betrayal. She still didn't feel as if she had a purpose, but at least she could laugh and enjoy life again. And now, she had gotten used to the sight of her white feathers, though she longed for her red and gold.

It wasn't until five moths that she started flying again, for it had been extremely difficult to re-learn without her weightlessness. She had to strengthen herself physically, so that her wings could properly support her. Once she mastered it, she took the gnomes flying on trips in the sky, as her way of thanking them. It was a task that would often last a good portion of the day. There were at least fifty-three gnomes that had taken residence in what they called the "Gnome Home", which had been expanded to allow her a place to rest when it rained.

Unfortuantely, the time came to say goodbye. Lucinda could tell her presence was hindering them - they needed to travel to new lands, in order to keep safe. By staying stationary for so long, they ran the risk of being found and killed. So around the seventh month mark, she bid Phed, Gwane, Grunkle and the others a sad farewell, and set off into the world once more.

She set off in search of a place to belong, unsure if she would ever return.

~()~

 

**September 12th, 2197: Scotland - The Forbidden Forest: Early Morning**

 

Perched on the highest tree she could find, Lucinda looked over the massive forest, which had the distinct honor of being the most diverse home for magical creatures in existence. Down below, she could see the various creatures frolicking, playing and going about their usual business. They looked so innocent and happy, unaware of the dangers that faced them.

Thirty-nine years had passed since that fateful day, and as early as last week, her powers had finally come back in full. Though she still felt the taint of her former master deep inside, Lucinda now had a purpose that made her rise above it. No longer did she have the luxury of self-indulgence and worldly travels. For now she knew a painful, shattering truth, one that threatened to shake the very core of the Wizarding world. For the the past week, she had been spreading it across the globe, via phoenix song.

Just as she would here, upon the grounds which everyothing would be fought for one day. She watched the golden sunrise as it spread light and warmth across the horizon. Mostly whole, complete and full of the meaning and promise she had been lacking before, Lucinda began to sing her oath, which would forever connect her to them.

_"Ones of old, ones of new,_

_Creatures alike, the many and the few,_

_Heed my words, my warning clear,_

_The wizards that harm us are who we must fear!_

_Forever, they've left us caged!_

_I've seen and felt the worst of their rage!_

_I swear to honor, defend and protect!_

_My fellow creatures, I shall never neglect!_

_So mote it be, let it be known,_

_That if you call upon light, you are never alone!"_

Lucinda felt the bonds of her Unbreakable Vow tie to her body and magic, constraining her with threads of warm fire. These threads connected to every precious life in the forest, binding her to them for the rest of her natural life. They snaked their way into other parts of Great Britain and the rest of the world, conencting like a gaint, golden web around her.

She belonged to them now, and would serve them the best she could. If wizards wanted a war, she would oppose them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give homage to the following people, whom without, this story wouldn't be possible. My fellow RPers on Proboards: 
> 
> G. Novella: Player, beta-reader and faithful henchwoman  
> Chameleon: Newest Player  
> Miss Wings: Player  
> Nahara46: Player  
> Rachelhitsuji: Player


End file.
